Clad In Lincoln Green
by Tiamat's Flame
Summary: When celebritation threatens to overwhelm Link, he retreats to the solitude of Lon Lon Ranch to escape. But he finds another issue to deal with entirely when he realizes his affections for the beautiful ranch girl, Malon. LAST CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter I

Well, before I start the story, I'd like to have a few words. A while back, maybe around 6 months ago, there was a story on this site, a Zelda romance story very similar to this one, called A Storybook Love. I was searching through the fics one day and I chanced a look upon it. Over the next 45 minutes, I sat spellbound, eyes glued to the screen. The story had its. intimate moments. but the way they were transposed. beautiful. When I finished I immediately book marked the story, then later printed it out and showed my friends. And I just gotta say- that story captivated me, and it was ultimately the reason I decided to become a member to the site, and write my own stories. So, I dedicate this story to the author of that story, Max Xang (I believe that's how you spell it, I'll check my printed copy but feel free to correct my via a review if I'm mistaken). A Storybook Love isn't up anymore, but I wrote this story in an almost impossible effort to be put in the same literature category as it. For those who remember it, I hope you consider my own work satisfactory enough to count as it's would-be replacement (maybe even as a lighter, less graphic version?), and for those who missed it, here's a small, miniscule taste of what you missed out on. Max, if you're reading this- thanks a lot. You totally inspired me, man. And now, without further ado, the story.  
  
Author's Note: I don't own Zelda or any of it's beautiful, wondrous characters. if I did, would I really waste my time writing humongous, detailed fan fics about it? Well. maybe I would. but that's NOT IMPORTANT. Cas I don't own it. Such foolish thoughts to ponder.  
  
~~~~~Clad in Lincoln-Green~~~~~  
  
Chapter I  
The afternoon sun glowed radiantly; a fiery orb that hung far above the spires of the distant castle. Twin blackbirds, Hylian Guays, drifted lazily on the mellow thermals emanating off over the sun-baked pasture below them. A horse dipped its head into a trough to drink, and in a nearby shed, an old dairy cow mooed nonchalantly. There was a serene feeling in the air.  
  
Link sighed in amiable pleasure. Today was one of those days, one where it really felt good to be alive. He wondered if anyone else ever felt like this. The tranquility was absolute, complete. He shifted from his perch atop the high fence surrounding the corral. His mind reacted keenly to this physical change, and he drifted to more pressing matters.  
  
Life on the peaceful ranch was good- it was, in itself, an implausible choice for a vacation spot, as Link had taken note of during his many previous visits over the years. But now- now that he was settling into it, actually becoming part of it and accommodating that it was a part of him as well, he was really quite fond of the charming little ranch. It gave him a chance to unwind; relax. The Goddesses knew that he was in need of a little leisure time. He chuckled to himself. Being a Hero really wasn't all it was cut out to be. Sure, the quest had long since been relieved of him- it had been a year since the fall of the Great Thief Ganondorf Dragmire-turned Dark Lord Ganon, and of late there had been no occurrences of great suspicion- but it was his title, "The Hero Of Time," that really fatigued Link. Hylians still cheered every time he marched into Kakariko village for groceries or the castle market on the way to the castle to converse with the Princess Zelda. Zoras still waved their fins or preformed beautiful swan dives off the large waterfall in Zora's domain in attempts to catch his attention, and the Gorons still offered him various "edible" rocks whenever he chanced a climb up Death Mountain to address the Great Faerie. Life was hard when all of Hyrule knew your name and praised you like one of The Three. He was still a celebrity.and it was getting to him.  
  
In desperation, he had turned to his last hope besides the forest in which he called home- Lon Lon Ranch. The ranch owner, Talon, had benevolently prearranged one of the unused horse stables for Link, and after stocking it with fresh hay, a cowhide blanket, and a reassuring comment about how it actually served quite well as living accommodations, he had left the youthful Hero to himself. After a few weeks, which proved to seem like an eternity, Link realized that, while he was safe from his bothersome "fans" on this isolated little farm in the middle Hyrule field, his life appeared far from content. He begged Talon for a job as a ranch hand, to give him something to do. Talon was indeed hesitant, but as soon as Link told him that it'd be free of charge, Talon had leapt to his feet at a speed surprising for the man's age, taken the boy's hand in his own heavily calloused one, and chuckled with merriment.  
  
"HAW! Well great Goddesses, how can I turn y'down now? Have I ever mentioned, boy, that you're like the son I never 'ad? Hmm, ain't never had a ranch hand work fer free before.of course y'can work fer me! I s'pose you'll be wantin' something from me besides pay, guess since rupees ain't whatcha after, huh?"  
Link grinned. Talon knew well enough that Link was famous, and had no real reason for money, so he assumed rightly that Link was aiming for simpler things. Link had learned over the years not to underestimate the sturdy man- he was much smarter than he gave off.  
"Actually Talon, all I really ask for is shelter, which you've already graciously given me, and a little bit of food a day, and I'd be happy to do my complete full share of the work. How're those terms?" Link had grinned again at his old friend. He had practically handed himself over to the man!  
Suddenly Talon had obtained an outlandish look in his face, as if contemplating something that had just come to mind. Then he cracked a secret smile and leaned in a little closer to Link, lest someone overhear him.  
"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with my little Malon now, would it?"  
Link felt the tips of his elfish Hylian ears burn. Was Talon genuinely suspicious, or was he just joking.?  
He relaxed as the older man gave him a hefty grin and guffawed again loudly, a habit that Link had known him to have since they had first met.  
"HAW! Don't worry, I'm just yankin' yer cuckoo! I'm not worried about you an' that daughter of mine. You two go pretty far back, if I'm not mistaken. And I trust ya like a son. Yore welcome t'work here as long as you want, I'll keep ya fed and sheltered."  
He then had paused, as if in thought. "Speakin' o'you two, do remember that time, 'round when you first stopped by the ranch some 8 years ago, when I asked yeh if you'd like t'marry my sweet Malon? I was just havin' fun then of course.you were much to young to git yore mind set on such things. but now. well, yore both a lot older, aren'tcha? And I was wonderin'," He cast a wary glance at Link, "yeh don't have to give it to me straight, but I'm curious- whadaya think about that girl nowadays?"  
  
In truth, Link had not thought about this presumption before. He had, of course, been attracted to the ranch girl; she was truly beautiful, with long, fiery auburn-red hair that framed a fair-skinned face, and two gorgeous cerulean-emerald eyes that peered out like twin pools of crystal clear water. She was a sight to behold as she stood unaccompanied in the center of the pasture singing her mother's song to the horses tenderly, hips swaying in the zephyr as she tapped her foot in time to her melody. Of course, Link was attracted to her, he had always been- once, when he was younger, Talon had caught him crouching behind a milk crate, watching surreptitiously as the ranch girl sang her sweet song to the foal Epona, Link's horse-to-be. The boy had blushed furiously in embarrassment, but Talon had just emitted his usual bark-laugh and had told the boy, "Ah, no need to be embarrassed, my girl really is a sight out there with the animals, isn't she? Funny. she's the spittin' image o'her mother. back in the old days. ah." Talon had drifted off then, stalking back to his chores in somber reminiscence.  
  
Link had then snapped back to reality to realize that Talon still awaited an answer. He had cautiously begun.  
"Malon. well, she's beautiful, but I'm sure you know I think so already.(Talon nodded his head and grinned in remembrance) Well. I guess I've never actually thought of her like that. She's always been one of my best friends, but I guess now that you mention it, er; I can see her in that way. Nothing's for sure of course," he added as Talon beamed and clapped his hands together. "I guess that. well, yeah, I have feelings for her. I'll just have to wait and see about things though."  
  
Talon had nodded sagely. "Well Link, m'boy, since you show obvious interest for the girl, I'll tell ya something. Malon. well, I'm her father, and I've noticed quite a few things about her over the years. And. well, from I know. she's crazy aboutcha. I mean, you meant so much more to her than you might've known in the old days before Ganondorf's plague. You were her best friend; she would talk my ear off about you and what you two did during your frequent visits. She was heart-broken when you left and got yerself sealed in the Temple of Time for 7 years. had a real tough life, what with me gone, and poor, brainwashed Ingo taking over and driving her like a slave. She never gave up though, never once stopped believing that you'd come back to her. When yeh finally did, sure- she acted jubilant, excited and all on the outside, and told yeh how much she missed having ya around, but that night, after you had left and promised to return the next day, I walked up to her room to say g'night, and was just about to knock when I heard a her sobbing on the other side. At first I wondered what was wrong, but I listened closely and it turned out that she was weeping. in happiness. Kept going on and on, half cryin', half laughin', thankin' the Goddesses Three that you had come back to her. that her hero had returned. Ecstatic she was, kid. Overjoyed aboutcha. She really cares. just keep that in mind."  
  
Talon's seriousness faded just as easily as it had appeared. He laughed once more and thumped the green-clad young man on the back, nearly sending him sprawling.  
"Well Link, I reckon it's time you go out and find that daughter o'mine and give her a nice talkin' to. Naw, I don't mean you gotta confess yer love right then and there, just. talk to her. With all that I said in mind. Yore a good kid- if you just stay honest and treat her with the respect she deserves, yeh might be surprised where yer feelings wander."  
  
The man had winked once more and was off out the door of the old farmhouse and across to the stables. Link's thoughts had been muddled as he pondered on all that the old man had said. 'Maybe. maybe I really do have a thing for Malon. In any case, I've got a long time on the ranch to find out my true feelings.' he thought to himself as he followed Talon out the door towards the corral. He neared closer to the field and a faint tinkle of resonate notes sounded on the wind. He grinned to himself. 'We'll wait and see.'  
  
*~*~*END OF CH. I*~*~* 


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II  
  
It was near dusk now; the birds were quiet, and the ranch lay in a deep trance of tranquility. The sun had long since exceeded from it's locality overhead, and was now just starting to sink beyond the horizon over Gerudo Valley, the bright golden hue reduced to an ember-like crimson as it hung onto the last threads of daylight. It was the color of fire. The color of Malon's hair.  
  
Link snapped out of the reverie that had overcome him- he promptly realized that he had just been sitting on the fence post for a large portion of the day. Thoughts of the ranch girl had woken him from the spell- he was now tense as ever, as the feelings and emotions slowly inundated his mind. He hissed in aggravation- a yearning had come over him, and such was the magnitude of this nostalgia that it almost drove him mad. He had to talk to her. Malon.  
  
He leapt nimbly from his perch, stretched his aching muscles, and hurried off towards the cattle barn. 'Malon should just be finishing up with the cows,' he mused as sprinted towards the stables.  
  
He ducked inside and peered around in the half-light. Spotting a dim candlelight flickering on the surrounding walls towards the end of the row, he crept closer. Reaching his destination, he cautiously glanced around the corner and into the stall.  
  
There she was- placidly milking what appeared to be the last cow of the day. She sat on a small wooden three-legged stool, intricately carved to honor each of the Goddesses- Din, of power, Nayru, of wisdom, and Farore, of courage. There was a leg for each. She was just finishing up, cooing delicately to the old cow, stoking it's hide now and again in reassurance as she topped off the small wooden pail 'twixt the animal's hind legs.  
  
The cow noticed Link before Malon did- it mooed morosely as if it did not appreciate being disturbed while it was milked. Malon heard the animal and looked up, catching sight of Link. Her azure eyes widened in surprise, then she smiled, at ease.  
  
"Malon. hi." Link said sheepishly.  
  
"Evening, fairy boy," she replied. She caught his eyes, held the gaze for an instant, then blushed a little and studied his boots. "You need anything?"  
  
"Hm? Oh, no, I just. um. I just wanted to drop in. to see you."  
  
"Heehee, that's sweet, Link. You know how much I like to talk to you. Anything in particular on your mind?" She seemed to regain confidence at his sign of fondness, and with a final stroke to the old cow, she rose from the stool, clutching her milk bucket.  
  
"No, nothing much, I just thought we'd. hey, you wanna take a walk around the corral with me until it gets dark? I mean if you're done working and all," he added as he glimpsed the pail.  
  
Malon seemed to be struggling with the bucket of milk as she replied. "Ugh, sure Link, I'd love that. just as soon as I get this to-"  
  
"Here, lemme help you out with that," Link grinned as he gently took the pail from her and hefted it easily onto his shoulder.  
  
"My hero," she laughed. "I need to take it to the storage shed at the end of the ranch, and since that's already halfway around the corral, we can kill two Guays with one stone and continue walking around from there, okay?"  
  
Link only nodded his agreement, preoccupied. Her quip about him being her hero had reminded him of the conversation with her father over two weeks ago. 'Ironic that she should say that,' he thought, as they made their way out the door to the barn and into the twilight that was beginning to blanket the ranch. They walked in silence for a while, each willing the other to say something. They reached the storage shed after a while; Malon took a ring of brass keys from a fold in her work dress, picked one out, and inserted it into the keyhole above the knob of the door. She winked appreciatively to him as they entered.  
  
There was a musty smell that tickled Link's nostrils as they stepped inside and closed the door behind them. Malon took the milk from him, and  
carried it to a large vessel labeled:  
  
Lon Lon Ranch Milk  
  
She gripped the lid exceedingly and gave it a twist- it unscrewed without much more effort. She lifted it off, poured her own into the mix, and then discarded the empty pail to an old feeding trough. She replaced the lid, and then took two steps backward. Link happened to be standing just behind her, and before he could hop aside, she tripped over his feet. She gasped and threw her hands up, then fell- straight into Link's arms. He caught her and lifted her off her feet, then laughed as he twirled her around, then set her down in a malleable little pile of hay. She lay still for a second, still recovering from shock, then sat up and laughed. Link joined in, smiling ear to ear. Eventually they quieted down to giggles, and Malon touched his arm, indicating him to sit down with her. He complied, and she hugged her knees and stared around the room.  
  
"It's kinda funny. I walk in and out of this room at least twice a day, and I have been since I was old enough to lift a full milk bucket. But, since you've been gone, I never really stopped to remember all the memories that we have in this place."  
  
Link sighed, then lay back, resting the back of his head in his palms. "You know, you're right. Hah, do you remember that one time, we were running around the ranch with Ingo's pitchfork chasing flocks of cuckoos, screaming out at the top of our lungs? Ingo got so mad. we had to hide in here for the whole day while he ran around trying to recollect all the birds. in fact, that's the time that I discovered. I wonder if it's still here?" Link jumped up and ambled over to a corner of the shed that was occupied by about half a dozen large crates. He scratched his head quizzically for a moment then set to work moving crates around, here and there. He finally moved one away and yelled in delight.  
  
"Oh, Malon, it's still here!"  
  
Malon got up from the hay and joined him behind the boxes. There in the corner of the shed was a small hole. There was a tiny thread of light issuing from it.  
  
"Haha, I almost forgot about this, Link! I remember when we found this. Ingo was still looking for us, and when you heard him approaching the shed, you looked for somewhere to hide. you pushed aside the crates and found this, and we got in just in time to escape Ingo. Do you. do you think we can still fit?" Malon seemed excited. Childhood memories were always bliss to look back on.  
  
Yeah, it'll be a squeeze, but let's go!" Link cleared aside some cobwebs, got on his knees, and went through. Malon soon joined him. They emerged into a tiny room that seemed to be cut out of the rock surrounding the shed and ranch. The light issued from a tiny crack in the ceiling where the last strands of daylight were quickly fading. The ground was littered with ancient hay- it was practically fossilized (it had already been old the first time the two had discovered the room 8 years ago).  
  
"I remember asking Dad about this place after we found it," Malon recalled. "He said it was the old egg laying room, the cuckoos would come in here to lay their eggs in solitude. Soon the barn was built, and it was abandoned. I bet we were the last people to come in here before now. the place seems primordial." She grinned, then she focused on Link, as if recalling something more. "Remember how we were so scared to go out after Ingo chased us that we. we spent the night in here together. Hah, we were only children of course. My father was so worried about me the next day when I showed up, and he was so relieved to have me back that he wasn't mad, and he told Ingo not to worry, after, we were only children." She laughed again.  
  
Link grinned, but didn't laugh. He had forgotten that the two had spent the night in here, so long ago. It hadn't seemed like anything then of course. They were, like Malon said, only children then. But the fact that they were here again, alone, at night, after all these years.another act of irony, it seemed. And another little scenario that drove the two a little bit closer.  
  
After a while the two clambered out and stepped into the crisp night air. It was fully dark now.  
  
"Link. I'm sorry we couldn't walk around the corral. maybe some other time?" Malon really sounded hopeful, so Link nodded.  
"It's okay. it not like we missed out. finding that old room was a joy in itself. And I got to spend time with you, so what more could I ask for?" He winked.  
  
"Oh, Link." Malon blushed again and brushed some loose strands of scarlet hair from her façade. "I guess I've gotta be going. I'll see you during chores tomorrow though, all right?"  
  
"Of course. I'll look forward to it." Link yawned and started to turn off to his cozy little stable, when he felt Malon's petite hand cling to his arm.  
  
"Link." She sounded anxious.  
  
"Yeah?" Link turned back around.  
  
"I. uh. hmm, oh, never mind." She winced and glanced down. "I guess. well, I had a great time tonight. Thanks." She nodded and hurried off to the ranch house before Link could reply.  
  
"I did, too, Malon. I did, too." He muttered to himself before heading to his stall to turn in for the night.  
  
~*~*~*End Of Ch. II*~*~*~ 


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III  
  
Life on the secluded little ranch droned on. Time passed slowly; the same things were done in the same matter day after day, and to anyone passing by, it would seem as if the place was about as monotonous and boring as it appeared. But this was not the case for Link and Malon.  
  
They had many more outings after the storage shed ordeal. They would sometimes stroll around the corral countless times, and so passionate and deep were their conversations that a large they did not keep track of the time spent doing such things. Indeed, one would be so immersed with the other that neither would heed anything outside of the conversations until the sun departed the heavens to rest beneath the horizon and light abandoned them to leave the ranch blanketed in a curtain of lavender cloth, with tiny stars twinkling like pinholes in the great tapestry. Then it would be time for good nights, and each would return to their lodgings to sleep the night away in high hopes that doing so would make their time spent without the other shorter and quite more unobjectionable. Soon Link felt the bindings of time abscond him; every day seemed like a great gift prepared specially for him by the Three. It was true of course, that he was the Hero of Time, and while he already took control of his lifespan, this. this was something different entirely. The Ocarina of Time allowed him the power to move back and forth from childhood; and the pulling and sheathing of the Master Sword was the key to such supremacy.it was, as Sheik (later unveiled as Zelda) had once told him:  
  
"The Master Sword is a ship with which you can sail upstream and downstream through time's river. the port for that ship is the Temple of Time."  
  
But no, this was truly a different feeling. This. was neither control, nor power. This was a feeling, a great contentedness to be alive and existing, this was a gratification to the Goddesses for creating each day, and the thankfulness for creating night so there might yet be another dawn. Being with Malon only magnified this emotion. Whenever he was with her, his troubles evaporated, he melted at the sight of her, and when she laughed the world, Link's world, laughed right alongside her, and it gladdened his heart. She was a beautiful person, like an angel on the outside, like a fairy tale on the inside. She was so complex, so thoughtful, and so considerate. Link grew so attached to her that he felt sure he would willingly trade his life for her safety and well-being. He tried and tried to understand, to comprehend the reason he felt like this about someone, and why he had never had such feelings this deep before. Then one day, realization hit him like an oversized Wallmaster.  
  
He was in love.  
  
In love with Malon.  
  
He jumped out of bed, huffing as if he had just run a long distance.  
"I've got to see her!" He said to the empty stall. With that, he scurried away to complete his chores early for the day.  
It was still in the wee hours of dawn as he stumbled out of the stable house. The grass was dappled with millions of minuscule droplets of shining dew, giving the field in and around the corral a glossy, lustrous appearance. The newborn sky, having just awoken from the dark of night, was now a radiant indigo, and the few clouds that happened to be floating across the heavens where tinted in a pastel white hue, giving them the essence of puffy globules of Hylian kettle corn, which was occasionally vended in the castle market. The site was unreservedly picturesque.  
  
Link scanned the countryside, eyes peeled for an iota of crimson hair showing against all the blue and green hues. He knew that Malon woke with the Sun at the crack of dawn every day to start chores early; after spending her life on a ranch she had picked up quite a few gratifying advantages, no doubt most having been learned the hard way. But there was no girl to be found. Link speculated that she might by chance be in one of the storage sheds surrounding the ranch, preparing for the labors of the day. conceivably she might even be in the old shed toward the end again. 'She might even be thinking of me as she sorts the milk, looking around the place and departing back to the long past days of our youth. Nayru be foretold if I'm not thinking of her right now.'  
  
Link broke into a run, but a better initiative hit him. Temptation was getting to him; there was just as good a chance that she was in any of the other storage sheds than that one. the knowledgeable thing to do would be to wait patiently out in the open until she showed up- in this manner he could keep track of all the sheds at once, instead of foolishly choosing a random one to investigate and missing Malon altogether. So he bent into a crouch and waited.  
  
Ten minutes- nothing.  
Fifteen minutes- not a sight.  
Twenty-five minutes- something was definitely wrong.  
  
Link stood and stretched from his crouch, an anxious look crossing over his face. Where the hell was she? There was something amiss- he could somehow sense that Malon was not on the ranch. He removed the Ocarina of Time from beneath his garments, brought the instrument to his lips and swiftly played Epona's Song, the notes reverberating out across the pasture as he carefully moved his fingers from hole to hole.  
  
From the gates of the ranch loped the magnificent mare Epona. She came to a smooth halt at Link's side, nickering and tossing her mane back in graceful bravura. She was Malon's little one, Link's steed, and a friend to both. Her coat was a bullion- russet color, and she had a handsome pallid mane that shimmered in the morning luminosity. She wore an intricate saddle; tough cowhide leather, dyed a deep cobalt, then sutured with golden thread. A striking Triforce symbol was emblazoned on both sides, and there were many markings inscribed on and around the rims of the seat- the ancient runes of Hylian mythology, no doubt. It was a beautiful saddle, fit only for a beautiful horse such as Epona. The mare snorted and stamped the ground; she was uneasy- worried about something. She seemed to have run very fast to make it back to the ranch.  
  
Link guided his gauntleted hand to her breast, feeling the coarse hair and, deeper down, the wildly beating heart within.  
  
"What is it, girl?" Link tried to coo to Epona as he spoke, a method Malon had taught him long ago on how to calm animals. It seemed to work- the steed dipped her majestic head and nuzzled the front of Link's tunic. Link absent-mindedly patted her head- why did she seem so anxious. frightened? It was like.  
  
Suddenly, Epona neighed and tugged at Link's tunic, willing him to step forward.  
  
"What is it, Epona?" Link asked again, puzzled.  
  
She nickered again and nudged him- he got the hint and hopped over her back to mount her. She immediately took off down the path and out of the ranch, a bewildered Link clutching the reigns as she ran.  
  
She bolted in the direction of Zora's River, where the runoff from The Great Jabu Jabu's falls flowed down the valley and into the grate beneath Hyrule Castle, providing Hylians with fresh drinking water. As horse and rider neared closer to the river entrance, Link caught sight of something, suspended on the edge of the cliff overlooking the mouth of the rapids. A flash of crimson pierced his eyesight. Hair.  
  
Malon's hair.  
  
Malon hung desperately over the side of the cliff by an arm, struggling to keep a grasp on the fence post crowning the peak, trying and failing to swing her legs back over the side and onto safe ground. Link yelled out in terror. The rapids frothing below her were strong enough to carry a fully-grown Moblin such as the monstrous one guarding the entrance to the Sacred Forest Meadow straight off it's feet and down stream. Malon would never stand a chance. She would be carried off by the torrent until she arrived at the grate to the castle aqueducts- if not stopped, she would helplessly thrashed against the bars. The crush would be fatal. He had to help her, some way.  
  
"H'cha!" Link kicked Epona's sides and she sped up, approached the base of the cliff and soared up the incline. Link leapt from the saddle, raced to the edge and peered down.  
  
"Malon! Hold on, I'm gonna try to pull you up!" Link bellowed to the girl. She heard his voice and chanced a view up. Her tear-stained eyes caught his for a brief moment and hovered there, an essence of sheer horror reflected in her fair face. 'I. I can't hold on any more!' she tried to tell him, but no words issued from her lips. Suddenly she gasped and screamed as her hand slipped- down she plunged, into the foaming, chaotic surge.  
  
"NO!!" Link screamed back- but she had hit the surface and was being tossed in the rip current. Without second thoughts he tore off his tunic and donned the sapphire Zora tunic, then laced up his sturdy iron boots. He trudged as fast as his boots would manage to the edge of the cliff, hopped the fence, and tumbled in after her.  
  
.sound. Frantic, hectic, swirling sound. Up, down, around, everywhere. Deafening, yet. soothing. Pulsating. Alive.  
.sight. Frothing, foaming, twirling sight. Bubbles, foam, haze. Blinding, yet. crystal clear. Complex. Beautiful.  
.touch. Tugging, grasping, prickling touch. Freezing, numbing, uncontrollable. Chaotic, yet. exhilarating. Invigorating. Enlivening.  
  
*~*~Water~*~*  
  
Link shook his head and cleared his brain. He had hoped that his aquatic adventures within the depths of the Water Temple had totally readied him for the awesome power of living, breathing, enduring under water, but the experience he had felt like nothing now. He would probably never quite get used to the lifestyle of the Zora race. He squinted and looked around. He was standing on the bottom of the riverbed now. With the increased pressure added to his body under water he was able to move quite swiftly, even while equipping Iron boots. He heard a muffled cry and his head shot up- Malon was being thrown about in the current above him. if he could only reach her.he could anchor her and pull her over to the safe shore. The water was about 10 feet deep- if he caught hold of one of her feet he could walk her safely out of the current without pulling her under. he gave an awesome leap and grabbed her ankle- he felt her jerk and immediately start to struggle, but she seemed to remember him coming in after her and went still. He marched firmly up the streambed, making sure to plant one foot straight in front of the other- if he lost his balance even he could be carried off by the rush. They finally reached the bank, and Link hurriedly pulled off his boots, hefted Malon up, and carried her over to the base of the cliff, where Epona stood waiting with Link's regular boots and tunic.  
  
"Oh, Malon. Malon, are you all right?" Link's worried eyes scanned the girl as he gently set her down on the grass and draped his Kokiri tunic over her. She coughed, and finally sputtered words out.  
  
"Link. I'm fine now.thank you.thank you so much. but," she paused to cough, "but how did you know where to find me?"  
  
"I looked for you back at the ranch, and when I couldn't find you I called Epona. She brought me here. I suppose you brought her along?  
  
"Yeah. I was just going for a morning ride.you know, to relax and think. I really like the view of the castle in the morning from the cliff top, so I went up there. I guess I was a little tired from riding early- I looked down into the water and started to get dizzy. then, before I knew it, I was over the edge.oh, Link." she paused, then hesitantly put an arm around him, in which he replied by wrapping his own around her shivering body.  
  
"It's okay, Mal. Lucky Epona reacted so fast to danger. I might not've made it in time. I can't even begin to think about what it'd be like to lose you. I, well, Malon. I really care for you. More, really, than anyone else in Hyrule." Link said his words slowly and deliberately- he wanted this fact to sink in.  
  
"Link. I. I care for you too. More than anything. You've given me so much more than I could've ever hoped for. as a friend, but. also.also as-"  
  
But she did not finish. Link had put a finger to her lips, brushed aside a lock of her auburn hair, and leaned in to kiss her. His lips grazed her own and he savored the moment. Her lips were so soft, silky- and he couldn't be sure, but they seemed to hold the faint, fragranced taste of the sweet, nutritious milk that her family was so famous for. It was like the flavor was a part of her; a long-engrained gene that only showed itself on the most special of occasions. It was incredible- and in the many years ahead, Link would never forget that kiss. Never.  
  
There was a soft snort not far from Link's right ear. He opened his eye halfway and saw Epona waiting expectantly. The two's lips finally released and Link stood up, then helped Malon to her feet.  
  
"We'd better, uhn. get back. you can change your clothes, and your dad might get mad if we show up late for chores.so, um." Link stood awkwardly for a moment, until Malon broke the trance and broke out into a grin.  
  
"So. are you gonna help me up onto Epona or what?" She winked.  
  
"But of course, milady." Link grinned back. He knew just as well as she that she could've easily got on herself- she had been raised on horses- but he jumped to help her, then hopped up behind her. Link clicked his tongue and Epona started away at a trot. Malon sighed and leaned back into Link's chest. She had two fingers up to her mouth, lightly touching the spot where they had been on Link's own lips not a minute ago. A faint smile hovered on her lips as she recalled the feeling- absolute bliss. This had turned out to be the best (and almost the worst) day of her life. 'Oh, Link.' was all she could think in her head. 'My hero.'  
  
Link rested his face against the top of her head as they clip- clopped across the vast Hyrule Field, gently smelling her hair, which was still drying from the river. 'I really am in love,' he thought.  
  
They reached the ranch gates and Link steered Epona up the slope, past the farmhouse and into the corral. He jumped off then lifted Malon up to rest her on her feet. They smiled at each other again then ran off to start chores.  
  
From a window in the house Talon had watched them ride up, hands twined together, nestling deep in the saddle. He knew something had happened, and he knew it was good.  
"Thatta boy, Link." He clucked to himself out loud. "Thatta boy." ~*~*End*~*~ 


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV  
  
Three weeks had passed since the scenario at the riverside, and autumn was quietly and morosely sneaking in on the ranch and the surrounding countryside of Hyrule. Summer was slowly fading away, losing its grandeur and splendor, escaping in the large thermals that were issuing forth throughout the land, and time seemed to be dawdling away; days moved in sluggish progression, and the inhabitants of the veldt, human and animal alike, were becoming weary and lazy.  
  
One fine afternoon, Link was galloping across Hyrule Field atop Epona, when he happened to pass the foyer to Kokiri Forest. He contemplated for a moment, then steered Epona towards the site. Epona, having never ventured into or even near the forest before, gave an annoyed snort. Link chuckled. The mare was attempting to mask her fear and suspicion with annoyance. Animals sometimes showed so much human characteristic that it was hard to remember that they were animals at all.  
  
Epona slowed to a trot as horse and rider passed under the first eaves of the quaint little aperture. There was a silence here, an empowering sense of stillness in the air that, to the untrained ear, would seem very uneasy, delusional. But Link had been raised in the forest, and instead of nervousness an unfathomable, passionate sense of calm enveloped him as the limbs and branches of ancient trees cast silky silhouettes athwart his face.  
  
Whenever he entered the woods he had always felt a subterranean presence within his chest, like an infinite yearning. It had troubled him greatly in the past, but after his meeting with the Deku Sprout, he had a much better explanation. The forest reminded him of his mother. He felt her presence as he peered through the foliage and at the lengthy shadows the trees cast over the undergrowth. He smelled the flora scent and faintly recalled her own woodsy scent. She had carried him here, when he was but a newborn, away from the hellish fires of war, to the peace of the forest and the protection of the Great Deku Tree. Then she had fallen ill of her many wounds and had died within the forest. Link often wondered where the Kokiri, children of the forest, wise beyond their years, had chosen to bury her, and why none had ever told Link of the location.  
  
The man snapped out of his reverie and shook his head. Beneath him Epona quivered, then swatted her tail at imaginary flies in any attempt to occupy her growing boredom. "I've got to stop dwelling on the past and worry about the present." he said aloud. Then he glanced up at the eaves of the trees once again. The leaves were painted in vibrant hues of gold, crimson and ginger. Even the brown leaves were appealing; they shone a deep chocolate color. It was a beautiful sight to behold. 'I've forgotten how beautiful The Lost Woods get in the fall,' Link admitted to himself. 'I bet Malon would think so too. maybe I'll take her down here tomorrow after chores.' He grinned as he pictured her beautiful face lighting up at the sight of the gorgeous scenery. Lately he had begun to feel as if he lived to please her. Seeing her in high spirits made doing almost anything for her worthwhile. He then turned Epona from the woods and loped away to finish his errands for the day.  
  
By the time Link arrived back at the ranch it was already after dusk, and the late summer stars shone like tiny spotlights above the Hero of Time's head. He somberly guided Epona over to her stall then stepped out into the night and made his way to the ranch house.  
  
He approached the wall facing the corral and peered up through the darkness. Malon was still awake; there was a small candle flickering precariously on her windowsill. Without tearing his eyes from the window Link removed his ocarina from the depths of his Kokiri tunic and absentmindedly brought it to his face.  
  
Malon was sitting on her bedside brushing her long scarlet hair when a faint trickle of notes came to her ears. It seemed to be issuing forth from the open window. Her eyes shone through the darkened room as she hurried to the sill and leaned out.  
  
"Ah, fair maiden, I pray that mine own eyes do not deceive me, for thou hast granted thyself a chance look upon thee, and I am at loss for words enough to describe such radiant beauty cast down on one so humble such as thyself!" Link said in his best translation of the olde tongue, taught to him long ago by the Deku Tree himself.  
  
Malon giggled. "Your sweet words please me greatly, good knight, but I ask you to prove your statement to thee so as not to be accepted falsely. Thou hast forgotten," Malon pointed over her shoulder, "that yonder father sleeps peacefully. If you ask of my presence, then surely you do not ask thee the favor of escaping thy housing threshold to attend?" Malon winked.  
  
Link finally laughed. "It's alright Mal, I'm not asking you to come out tonight, I just wanted to know if, tomorrow, you'd like to go into the forest with me? The leaves are really beautiful.but I'd enjoy them a lot better in the presence of a girl of even greater beauty. So. would you like to?" Link looked up hopefully.  
  
Malon smiled. "Your proposal brings me joy, good knight, and-" she jumped as Talon snorted loudly in the next room. She disappeared for a moment then returned to the window. "I'd love to, Link. See you in the morning." She blew him a kiss then retreated out of view, taking the little candle with her. Link watched on as the light flickered out, and then returned to the stables, eagerly awaiting tomorrow's events.  
  
Link's eyes snapped open as the ranch rooster crowed out its hearty, throaty melody to the newborn daylight. The fairy boy was halfway out of his cozy cuckoo-feathered sheets when he realized that he had opened his eyes much to quickly and risen out of bed way to fast for this hour of the morning. Even Malon would not rise for another hour- today was Sunday, and the chores were at a minimum. Link moaned as his vision blurred, and he collapsed in a weary heap.  
"Damn rooster... funny it's never woken me before...?" Link whispered to the empty stall. Usually Link awoke to Ingo's sharp voice, demanding that he rise of his sorry heroic ass and get to work, and occasionally he would wake by himself, but never this early...  
"Probably just excited about today..." he told himself nonchalantly. But why? He'd been on outings with Mal many times before... today just felt a little different. With this thought, he crumpled into his covers and drift back into a sound sleep.  
  
"Link? Hey Link! LINK!"  
  
Someone was pounding on the stall door. Link shook himself awake and sat up. It was Malon's voice.  
"Come on in, I'm not naked or anything." He heard Malon giggle as the door swung out and she let herself in. 'God, she even looks great this early in the morning,' Link thought. But... wait, how early was it?  
"Hey Mal. what time is it?" Link rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Ha, some things about you will never change, my sweet fairy boy. It's just about 9:45!"  
Link jumped. "9... 9:45! I... I'm really sorry Malon. I told you I'd meet you at nine, but-  
  
Malon laughed and winked, a tiny little combination that never failed to turn Link's insides to odd potion. "It's fine... at least you have a normal excuse, like forgetting to wake up... last time I was late it was because I was off almost getting myself killed!"  
  
The two laughed together, remembering that fateful day. Link ran a hand through his fair hair and looked up- Malon was gazing at him, and for a brief second, he thought he caught a glimpse of... longing? But her eye instinctively shifted and Link brushed the thought aside.  
  
"So... are you ready or... should we wait till after lunch?" Link stood up and questioned her.  
  
"Actually, I packed one for us... so... we could leave right now...?" Malon shrugged. She suddenly seemed very embarrassed about something.  
  
"Great! Just lemme... oh." The tips of Link's pointy ears burned the color of Malon's fiery ringlets as he looked down. In his haste to rise out of bed, he had forgotten, he wasn't wearing his usual leggings. Malon covered her mouth to laugh.  
  
"GWAAH, it's like I'm wearing a mini-skirt! H-hold on a sec, Mal... heh-heh..." Malon was shaking with laughter as she nodded and backed out of the stall and stood behind the door. Link grimaced. At least she didn't look disgusted. 'Hell,' he thought. 'Today better make up for this...'  
  
The Hero of Time hurriedly slipped into the rest of his clothing then sheepishly opened the stall door with a creak.  
  
"Heehee, so... are you ready?" Malon looked up at him, then down to his legs. Link stuck out his lip and straightened his belt.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
With that they went and saddled up Epona and left the ranch. In time the arrived to the small wooded area that mark the entrance to the forest.  
  
"Have you ever been into the forest?" Link knew the answer of course... to Hylians it was dangerous to stay in the forest for long... they would turn to Stalfoes. Malon clutched Link's gauntleted forearm and slowly shook her head. "It's okay... we won't be long, and no harm will come to you so long as you stay with me and Navi... we're well known here." Link scanned the area. "That reminds me... I wonder where Navi is? I told her we'd be coming today... I haven't seen her since she decided to stay in Kokiri forest as I worked on the ranch. Maybe I'll ask Saria if she's seen her." The man pulled out his Ocarina and soon the entrancing Saria's song rang through the glade. As the forest music faded, Link smiled, then nodded. He seemed to be holding a conversation with someone with his head. He finished, and his glazed eyes, returned to their normal azure clarity.  
  
"So, does Saria know?" Malon wondered.  
  
"Yeah... Navi's on her way... had a little run-in with a Moblin... I didn't think there were any left after Ganon's fall... but I guess since I didn't kill them off completely, there are still some out there... another great reason not to come into the forest without me... all right?"  
  
"Of course. So, should we just go on ahead and meet her on the way?" Malon asked.  
  
"Yeah, she'll find us if we stay on our regular route." Link helped the ranch girl off Epona then lightly smacked the horse's rump. "Go home, girl. We'll be back before dusk." Epona trotted away, and Link turned back to Malon.  
  
"So... I guess it's just us now, huh?" Link's eyes searched Malon's.  
  
Malon walked over to him and took his hand, then leaned up and lightly kissed his lips. "Yeah... yeah it is." She smiled brightly then, looking all the world like a ruby-red tulip. "So are you gonna take me to see the woods or not, fairy boy?"  
  
Link squeezed her hand. "You got it!" Then they entered the large hollow log that marked the threshold to the forest. 


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V  
  
The couple emerged into the half-light that flooded through the dense canopy of trees, and Malon gazed at the vista. A wide, rickety rope bridge lay at their feet, elongating over a narrow glade that seemed to be in the heart of a vast forest. As the two set foot upon it and sound came to her ears. It was a mysterious, melodic sound- the same tune, in fact, that Link had played on his ocarina to summon Saria. The melody was jubilant, but. sort of poignant in a way. Haunting. However, it fit the woods ideally. This was no ordinary forest- the whole scene seemed alive.  
  
They stood transfixed for another moment, and miniscule particles gathered in the air not two feet from their noses and began to swirl hypnotically. They were like pixies, or like the faerie-folk that picketed these woods. they were almost alive.  
  
Malon, who could resist temptation not longer, lifted her arm to touch the thing, to feel it, proclaim it's solid reality to her doubtful eyes. But not a moment after she moved, the swirling dust dispersed into the surrounding air. She apologetically raised her face to Link, but he only grinned.  
  
"Haha, it's alright Mal. They aren't real. It's just an enchantment on these woods cast long ago by the Great Deku Tree. I'm not certain how the tale goes, but apparently, the air in these woods holds a spell that conjures up dust to swirl on it's own like that. The air must be very calm and very still for it to work. I don't even notice them anymore, but I guess they're kind of odd to someone from outside of the forest. anyway, shall we move on?"  
  
The two continued across the old bridge, and Malon looked up. "Oh, Link!" She gasped. He followed her eyes.  
  
"Ah yes, what'd I tell you? Beautiful, huh?" The boughs of the trees blazed in luminous shades of autumn, the color palette multiplied and magnified due to the temperate sunrays that shone through them.  
  
"Link. they are beautiful." Malon's eyes broke from the site above and focused on Link's face. "Thank you, Link. Thank you for taking me here. this forest is so mysterious, so full of ancient secrets. it's enchanting!" Malon looked all around her. How nice it must've been to grow up within such a magnificent place. Link was lucky. Malon looked to the man's face again- what? Link was gazing off into the foliage, brow furrowed, apparently deep in thought.  
  
"Link. what's wrong?" The woman's girlish face creased with worry.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. Nothing that can be helped anyway. it's just that. well, whenever I enter the forest, I remember my. my mother. I've told you the story. she died in these woods to save me, to deliver me to the Deku Tree's protection. I feel her soul with me whenever I smell this enchanted air. but," he looked down to Malon's sweet, innocent face. "Fortunately, I've found a way to remove my sorrow. By finding another woman to think about, to care for." he reached down and took Malon's hands. "To love."  
  
Malon's eyes searched Link's for a moment, and for a second she held a confused look. then she broke out into her famous, ranch girl grin, pulled Link close, and kissed him passionately. When they finally finished, she met his eye again.  
  
"I'm. I'm guessing that your reply is. positive?" Link's eyebrows rose.  
  
"Oh, I dunno, was my hint that questionable? Well, I'll have to prove my answer to you *later*. but for now you'll have to deal with just some words. cause I love you, too." She winked at him, then reached up and embraced him. "My hero."  
  
The lovers soon left the forest for home, and as usual, as they approached the gate Talon stood watching from his window. He chuckled, turning to his cuckoos.  
  
"HAW! I do declare, I believe I 'ere weddin' bells a'ringin'! What a happy day on our fine ranch it is, that two young-uns fall so deeply in love with one another. Takes meh back to my youth.ah." The old man clucked to his hens, leaning an elbow on the windowsill to reminisce.  
  
Over the following weeks, Link and Malon grew inseparable. He accompanied her on all of her milk runs and made sure to work long and hard all day to catch the eye of the girl's father. He wanted to make the best impression he could, which would be strenuous- Talon had known the boy for years and was well aware of some of Link's lethargic habits. He wasn't a lazy person, but at the same time, he wasn't as cut for ranch labor as Talon and Malon were. He planned to marry the ranch girl, though he told no one, save maybe Epona, of his plans. He had no ring yet, but with all the saved rupees he had, planned to purchase the biggest, most stunning emerald ring available in one of the castle market jewel shops. An emerald to match Malon's eyes, and to match The Hero of Time's Lincoln-green tunic. An emerald. for the color of the forest, that which held all of Link's memories. The jewel was a perfect choice for many reasons.  
  
One afternoon in early October, Link decided that he'd go to pick out the ring. He had finished his chores for the day, and figured that if he was serious about his decision, then he should obtain the ring as soon as possible, to leave room for possible proposal situations. He emerged from the stables and strolled out into the corral. Malon stood in the center, lightly brushing a young foal, humming jovially. Link snuck up behind her, wrapped his arms around her and breathed into her ear.  
  
"Hey. I'm gonna be gone for a while today- I need to go converse with the Princess about some things. I'll be back before dark, alright?"  
Malon craned her neck around and kissed him briefly. "Okay, but don't be long. and don't let Zelda steal you away from me, huh?"  
Link chuckled softly. "Don't worry. I know where my heart lies." With that he let her go and sprinted back across the corral, calling Epona to him as he fled.  
  
Half an hour later, Link reached the threshold of the castle, and dismounted Epona. "Go home, girl. I'll call for you later." He then crossed into the castle and made his way into town.  
  
"Maybe I'd better get Zelda first. for one, I won't be mendacious to Malon, and for another. I might need some help finding a ring." So Link trekked up the walkway to the castle.  
********  
  
"And that's the story," Link sighed and leaned back in his cushioned chair, waiting for the princess to respond. The two sat in the castle courtyard, relaying all that had occurred leading up to his choice to ask Malon to be his bride.  
  
Zelda sat quietly for a moment, pondering all that he had acquainted with her. Then she too leaned back into her armchair and giggled.  
  
"Link, the Hero of Time, slayer of the Evil King Ganondorf.is nervous? About a girl? Heehee. How very anomalous."  
  
"Come on, Zelda. This is important to me. Can you at least help me pick out a ring? You're a princess- you should know where to get the best jewelry, right? I need an emerald." Link looked at her with pleading in his eyes.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll help you out. I can take you to the royal jeweler. that's where I get most of my possessions. But what's the fun in that?" Zelda leaned in closer and whispered. "I happen to know of a place where you can get the best jewelry in Hyrule. Run by an old family friend, a Goron by the name of Munendria. My father doesn't know it, but I sometimes sneak out to his shop to buy necklaces for the banquets. If you want, we could go there." She grinned.  
  
"Well, if it's the best around. yeah, let's do it!" Link trailed the princess out the back entrance to the castle and down to the market.  
  
Presently, the two entered a small, dank alleyway that led back behind the many main shops of the marketplace. Undersized dogs ran around their heels and yapped at them eagerly, begging for food. Zelda wore an old satin shawl over her head lest someone spot her and cause dilemma. Link walked in the princess's tracks, surveying the scene around them. Some of the residents of Hyrule castle town lived back here- on one occasion when Link was younger, he had been obliged to return a lost dog to one of the mistresses that dwelled within these shadowed houses. They soon approached a tarnished wooden door and, aided by a small shaft of light issuing from above the darkened lane, Link read the plaque suspended precariously above the opening:  
  
Specialty Jewelers Limited- Rings, Necklaces, earrings, more.  
  
"This the place?" Link looked back at Zelda.  
  
"Yeah, this is it." The princess stepped past Link and took hold of the weighty brass knocker bolted to the door, knocked it twice, and waited patiently.  
  
Presently there was a sound from behind the door- someone was fumbling with the locks on the opposite door surface. There was a miniscule click and the wooden structure creaked open, revealing two wide-set, suspicious opal eyes, which contracted in the half-light. They seemed to catch sight of Zelda, then the whole door swung open, to reveal the owner of the infinitesimal shop.  
  
Link stumbled back and locked eyes with the most prevalent Goron he had ever chanced a look upon, next to Biggoron himself, of course. The creature's frame was colossal- it could not have fit through the doorframe if it were cut to half its present dimension. 'There must be a back door for him,' Link thought to himself. But before he chanced another look at the notion, the creature spoke.  
  
"Ah. princess. Always nice to see you. Have you any need of my wares? A banquet, perhaps?" Munendria spoke in a deep, throaty tone, which reverberated through the cobbled street and up into Link's knees.  
  
"Actually, dear Munendria, 'tis my friend here in need of your gracious aid. You see, he plans to be wed, and-"  
  
"AH! A RING!" The Goron boomed, nearly giving the two Hyrulians heart attacks. "But of course! Well, you've come to the right place, my good friend! Any sort of gem in particular?" His colossal mouth split into a huge grin as he eyed Link.  
  
"Well." Link started meekly. "I- I was thinking of an Emerald. I need a-"  
  
"Emerald?" The creature interrupted for the second time. "I carry quite a few. Mined straight from Dodongo's Cavern itself, though I'm sure a lad like you has never chanced a trek up into a place as that, eh?" Munendria chuckled, but Link just slowly shook his head.  
  
"You'd be daftly surprised, my friend," Link murmured, but the Goron had moved to another subject. The habit was beginning to annoy Link.  
  
"This emerald you speak of. I have one in mind already, of course. The best I can offer, which is much to say. But- it will not come cheap. I'd say-"  
  
"Money is not a problem, sir." It was Link's turn to interrupt as he hefted his massive Giant's Wallet from a concealed pocket. Munendria gaped at the bag for a moment, then moved back and opened the door copiously.  
"Please, please! Come inside, my friend, and shop to your heart's desire!"  
The two followed the immense Goron into the darkened room. A lamp was lit, and Link peered through the gloom.  
  
They were standing in a building, of course- Link was quite sure he had noticed the walls outside- but now. now he was tentative about the fact. All around, at the base of each of the walls, were mounds and mounds of debris. It all seemed earth-based, but there was enough of it to actually create the illusion of walking into a cave. The mounds were piled high up against the walls, nearly to the ceiling, and the ground was all but lost in a dense layer of grunge and sand. In the center of the floor stood a long, low wooden table, warped with age. There was a gigantic bundle of tattered blankets and rags in the corner, obviously for sleeping occupations. A doorway on the opposite wall led to another room that gave off strong heat waves and cast scarlet silhouettes across the floor, writhing and dancing this way and that. The furnace room, perceptibly. The whole place had a greased, oily smell, and if one walked to swiftly, clouds of soot from the floor drifted up in lazy tendrils and stained one's boots. The place was undoubtedly ancient, and well used for its part.  
  
Munendria shuffled off to the opposite door, muttering to himself. Link followed in his footsteps, but Zelda tugged him back.  
  
"Just wait. He went to get the gem he was talking about. Meanwhile, look at these." She gestured to the low table. Link noticed for the first time that it was actually a display case- he had carelessly mistaken it for a table. But the glass was so scratched and dirty he hadn't even noticed the treasures within. Zelda carefully lifted the glass ("he always keeps it unlocked- his rarities are all in the back," she told him) and examined the sight.  
  
There were jewels all shapes, sizes, hue, and clarity. There were rubies and sapphires and opal and pearl and diamond- all different gems. Link was taken aback- if this assortment was the dealer's "over the counter" array, Link eagerly anticipated what would present itself from within the Goron's back room. Just then, there was a rumbling, muffled sound as Munendria re-entered the area, a small, oblique-shaped charcoal box in his possession. He gently sited the container onto the countertop and glanced down towards the man.  
  
"I've waited quite a long time to be selling this piece off; no one's ever made an offer on it and kept true to their word, and truth be told, I've grown quite attached to the beauty. But woe is me, my day's are numbered, and when I see you I know that you're much better off using it for such a wonderful occasion than ol' me keeping it safely tucked away in this tiny hole of a shop. So here's the deal," he lifted the box and placed a massive hand on the top in preparation to unfasten it. "I show it to ya, you look it over and tell me if you like it, and I'll clue you in on its colorful history. Eh?"  
  
Link nodded in endorsement. "Deal." With that the Goron lifted the lid and brought it into the dimmed light.  
  
Link gasped. There, within the unadorned old ring box, embed onto a flawless golden ring, sat an emerald. The glare of the tarnished lamp suspended overhead hit the surface of the precious stone and shattered into a hundred singular speckles of radiance, each issuing from an individual microscopic surface delicately carved into the stone. It glittered with such luminosity, such fluid motion, that Link felt tempted to touch it, just to make sure it wasn't, in fact, an orb of shimmering green liquid. It was truly exquisite, but. it was not one of its kind. No, Link felt sure that he had experienced this feeling before, that he had glimpsed this same splendor once before. But where, where had it been? 'Farore, help me remember,' Link thought out of habit. But then- WAIT! Farore. Goddess of courage. Green. Green, like the forest- green, like the garbs of the ageless children that dwelled within it. The Kokiri. The-  
  
Munendria broke Link's trance yet again before the man could officially pronounce his thoughts. "Familiar to you, boy? I see it in your eyes. Mayhap you've glimpsed this beauty's sister, the heart of the forest, the revered-  
  
"Kokiri's Emerald." Link finished for him. He had known, from the moment the light had hit it and shattered like glass, like a crystal reality. The heart of the forest. This stone was of the same make, hewed and forged by the goddesses themselves as fables and folklore went, from the same rock as the gem bestowed upon Link long ago by the Deku Tree Himself. It's sister stone.  
  
"Name your price, sir. It means naught to me." Link said, still recuperating from his initial shock. The Goron grinned and beamed down at the jewel.  
  
"Its name is The Eye of Farore, and I've had it within my possession as long as I can remember. My father bartered it of an old merchant long ago. It's yours now though, kid. 'Tis odd- I feel as if it was fated to fall to your hands. Either way, I may have to retire off of this purchase- my days are spent, and with this kind of money, you've made me a gracious old soul. the Eye is yours for 50,000 rupees."  
  
Link and the princess left shortly after that, and after escorting Zelda back to the castle, the man rode swiftly back to the ranch, the Eye of Farore concealed safely, secretly. Away from the eyes of all, until the right moment showed itself. "Yes, until then," Link said aloud to the whistling wind as Epona clip-clopped up the incline and into the ranch. "Until then." 


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter VI  
  
The breeze lifted off of the rolling hills of Hyrule Field, and tree boughs shuddered in response; in anticipation. Winter was fast approaching, and within every living thing, the looming presence was palpable. Autumn was at its peak; days were becoming rapidly shorter, and mornings were greeted by a thin layer of wintry frost.  
  
On a small knoll overlooking the North wall of Lon Lon ranch, a young woman sighed and lay back on the dry grass, cupping her head in her hands. She shook ginger locks from her face and gazed up in childlike wonder at the stunningly clear cerulean sky. Today had been another brisk, breezy day. Already it was coming to a chilly end- dusk would soon engulf the horizon and spread like an icy contagion. It would inundate the land in the peaceful, silent nothingness that was a November night.  
  
A horse dipped its head and sniffed delicately at the girl's left ear. She giggled gently and stuck a hand out to stroke the animal's head several times.  
  
"Epona. do you think it's all right to be this happy every day?" Malon smiled to herself. "I wonder what Link's doing right now. Do you think he's thinking of me? Maybe he's picturing us kissing. Kissing, by the riverbed, just as we did that one perfect summer day. Seems like so long ago now." The ranch girl giggled once more; a little girl again, embarrassed in herself for daydreaming of a boy. Oh, to be young.  
The coarse, dead grass began to have a telling effect on the woman's fair legs, chafing her silky soft skin. Even as hard as she worked, there were still a few parts of her that withheld the glowing, supple, feminine look of a girl of 19, mind and body alike. Standing up to dust herself off, she turned and took the horse's muscular head in her hands. She peered into Epona's copper-colored eyes, her own beautiful eyes questioning. "Why does he even bother with me, Epona? I wonder what he sees in some filthy, calloused redhead farm girl like me, when he could have any girl in Hyrule. Even the princess- oh, the King would jump at a chance to marry Zelda off to Link- it would look so good in the Royal Family records. Link, King of all Hyrule. But, they seem more like brother and sister when they're around each other as apposed to lovers. Hmmm. So why me?" She laughed out loud then. "Sure makes a girl feel special inside. To be wanted, loved by someone.ahh." She straightened her work dress and saddled up the horse. "Well, he must see something. Maybe I'm not as bad as I take myself to be. I guess I do try to stay clean, even with my workload. And he tells me my eyes are so beautiful, so vivid. I can tell that he's honest about it, too, because he says things like that at the most unexpected moments, like he's never noticed before, though he's told me countless times. He's never just talking sweet to suck up. He- he really means it." Malon looked out towards the castle one last time before she hopped up onto Epona's back and steered for home.  
  
Perched nonchalantly in an outlook high up on a cliff within the mountain range cradling Jabu Jabu's fountain, a green-clad man gazed out at the waning sun as it sank behind Gerudo Valley and the desert. The eye of Din was slowly closing, painting the sky with the radiance of a Hylian sunset. Every breath, every lasting essence of a moment spent living, was held in utter and sincere tranquility.  
  
Link sighed amiably as he watched the spectacle from the ledge. It was his favorite spot in all of Hyrule, next of course to the forest and the ranch. He had discovered it quite accidentally not long ago, while he was on his Epic mission. He had been looking for one of the Great Fayries that was said to dwell just behind the aged resting place of the once colossal deity of the Zora, Jabu Jabu. He had found the Great Fountain by bombing a rock at the far shore of the lake. The walls surrounding the wall had shuddered and then collapsed to reveal a monstrous, gaping cavern, but oddly enough, the original rock had held fast. Link had returned much later in curiosity, equipped with Golden Gauntlets, and had removed the rock to reveal a small square shaft cut into the earth. Always the adventurer, the man had dropped into it to find a long passage that drove into the earth. Link had followed it, braving invisible Skulltullas, and then had climbed a long ladder up into the mountain to reach a similar passage. At the end he had stepped onto a small little ledge that seemed to be hewn into the mountains themselves. From here, Link could see the entire once-great Deity's fountain, Zora's River and, on the clearest days, Hyrule Castle, glimmering in the distance. Alas, the site had always been very much out of the way for busy travelers, as Link had once been. He had only returned thrice since the initial discovery. But he was carefree and laid-back now, and thought that a little self-reflection and contemplation would do him well.  
The Hero of Time grunted as he shifted his weight against the rock wall and removed his hat from his golden hair. He reached inside and delicately fingered the ring box that held within it Link's most cherished and unequivocal possession- and promise. He thought back to Malon's angelic face, her dazzling, bright teal eyes, and her striking, fiery ruby red hair, which fell wildly yet smoothly, evenly down her slender neck and shoulders, delicately curling upon reaching her lower back.  
There was a flash and presently a miniscule orb of radiant light shot out of Link's hat as he withdrew his hand from the prize within. It hurtled itself around his head twice then halted just between his eyes. The small specks of pixie dust emanating off it were violent shades of yellow- this was one pissed little Fay-child.  
  
"HEY! Link, you poked me! Will you please just leave that ring alone until you need it? It's not going anywhere soon!"  
  
The man recoiled from the fayrie before replying. "Sorry Navi. I guess I didn't notice you in there."  
  
"You don't notice much of anything anymore, do ya Link? You're losing your mind!" Navi calmed down a little then. "Don't worry, Link. You'll know when the time is right. You just have to wait for it to come to you. Malon would wait 'till the Dark Realm froze over for you. there's no rush on things." The crazed sparks of yellow light had died down to the Navi's normal lavender-turquoise hue, as the fayrie mellowed out.  
  
"Thanks, Navi. I'm glad you're there for me. It's a good thing you decided to come out here and join me from the forest- I really need a friend right now."  
  
Navi beamed (or got as close to "beaming" as expressionless creatures get) and brushed Link's cheek with a fayrie-kiss. "Hey. that's what fayries are for, right? Someone's gotta look out for you. Besides, the other forest fayries are soo boring. It feels good to be able to take charge of your sorry ass again, like back in the good ol' days."  
"What a crude little creature you are," Link chuckled as Navi retreated to the depths of the hat. Shortly after that, he got up and started back to the ranch.  
**********  
It was dawn. Dawn again, a presence felt with the aid of light, sound, and smell. One is able to tell, even subconsciously (as in sleep), when morning has arrived, always. For that is how people are able to wake, to rise from the emptiness of sleep.  
But this dawn was different. It was unlike any other dawns experienced in Link's life, save maybe for the day the Boy without a Fayrie was summoned to the Great Guardian of the Forest. Today was the day.  
  
The day that Link would ask Malon to be his bride.  
  
Surprisingly, Link did not awake into a wash of nervousness. He did not snap awake, he did not find himself a quivering wreck or in a cold sweat. He was calm and utterly in control. This would be his day.  
  
He arose quickly and quietly at 7:30, slipped into his leggings and then his fabled Kokiri tunic. He strapped on his belt, pulled on his leather Kokiri boots, slipped into his gauntlets. The only difference today was that, before he situated his hat upon his head, he reached inside and delicately removed the Box. He slipped it into his right arm gauntlet and patted it reassuringly. 'So it'll be within easier reach,' he thought to himself. He left his stall and wandered out into the early day.  
  
Almost immediately he collided with Malon. Before he could stop, he ran straight into her as she passed by the stable door. She gave a shout, and caught him as he stumbled and nearly sprawled out onto the floor. Providentially, she carried nothing- she was just off to start the milking. The woman struggled to heft Link up, but he proved to heavy, and both toppled onto the grass.  
  
"Link, you always know just how to wake me up in the morning," she laughed and rolled over so that her head rested on his chest, vibrant hair splayed out in all directions. She craned her neck to peek at him. "So how did you sleep, my sweet fairy boy?"  
  
Link grinned back at the farm girl and blew softly in her ear as he ran his fingers through her hair. Then he shrugged, and looked out at the horses. "Alright, I suppose." His left eyebrow cocked a little, and he smiled at the crown of her head on his chest. "Would've slept better though, if you had been cuddled up in there next to me. it's a cozy little stall, you know."  
  
Malon cried out in protest and swatted him in the arm. "Hey! You know what we discussed- I want to take that sort of thing between us nice and slow. Don't think you'll get anything from me without a fight, Mr. Hero of Time. So, let's wait- a while. Okay?" Malon gazed up at him, delicate face a look of pleading that he would understand.  
  
He pulled her close and peered down into her eyes, her soul. "Of course, Malon. It was only a joke. I would never push you like that. of course we'll wait." Link then recalled Navi's words two eves back, up in the overhang. "I'd wait until the Dark Realm froze over for you. Promise. Alright?" His eyes softened and he grinned down at her.  
"Thank you, Link.still, as intent as I am to wait- it would be so nice to just lay like that, alone with you through the night, hands entwined, holding each other." She smiled up at him, and he pulled her closer. Soon they stood up, and his lips were on her own. She felt him, felt his presence- and thanked the Goddesses that The Hero had chosen her.  
  
They stood like that, out in the field for a while, to beings passionately joined at the lips, experiencing the total and absolute bliss and co-existent harmony that was young love, until Malon came up for air. "Hey- after chores today, do you want to go to the annual Kakariko Harvest Festival with me? I hear that it presents quite a good time, and it's supposed to be the last one of the year before winter- what do you think?"  
  
Link stood there, recalling another thing Navi had said- 'Don't worry Link. You'll know when the time is right. You just have to wait for it to come to you.' Link looked down at the lovely angel in his arms. Maybe, just maybe, the Festival would provide-  
  
"I'd be happy to go, Mal. How about I meet you at the gate at half past 4?"  
  
The corners of Malon's starry eyes crinkled as she put on a huge grin. "Thanks so much, Link. I just hope I can wait until 4!"  
  
Link tried to reply. "It's nothing, Mal-uhmfhfuhh" before he could finish Malon had pulled him to her once again and met his mouth. He gave in quickly without resistance, their tongues danced the beautiful dance of love, and the two were content.  
  
It was noon, and the sun rode high above the heads of the laborious couple as they struggled to complete the arduous tasks of the day, hoping in desperate vain that doing so would minimize the amount of time that still stood ere 4:00 came and the Harvest Festival began. Link pondered to himself as he hauled the large bales of fodder out into the field and to the feeding trough. Why had Malon seemed so anxious about tonight? Sure, she'd seem excited- the times the two spent together was always something to look forward to. But this morning. there had been a queer look in her happy-go-lucky eyes. 'Much,'- Link scratched his head in attempt to recall a distant memory- 'much like the look she had acquired many weeks back, during their parting after the re-discovery of the ancient cuckoo nesting spot. She had looked. anxious. Almost as if a deep desire had seized her thoughts and thus triggered her outer emotions. it was odd. But strangely familiar.  
  
Link shook his dazed thoughts out and focused on the task at hand. There was much to be expected of him tonight. It was in his best interest to stay intent on completing his chores to have extra time to rehearse. There would be much to remember- the man sighed and tossed in the rest of the hay before starting back to the ranch house for lunch.  
***********  
It was near 3 o'clock, and out on the field, a lone cuckoo crowed out a laborious noontime cry. The dust from the many moving horse hooves rose up off the dry, cracked dirt of the race track that looped around the corral and was illuminated by the hazy yellow sunbeams that sliced down upon the land from the western hemisphere.  
  
Within his shadowed stall, Link set to work. First, he attempted to comb down his unruly golden hair with the aid of a polished old fishbone comb he had obtained from Zora's domain in his youth. It worked, more or less- at least there was a noticeable effect. He had already taken a brief, shivering cold bath in the short stretch of water that ran to the north side of the ranch, and had had to gallop Epona around the ranch twice to dry off.  
  
Apparently satisfied with his hair, the man tried in vain to straighten out his battered old Kokiri tunic. He had almost decided to try wearing one of his other two garbs, the fiery ruby Goron tunic or the mellow sapphire Zora one, but had rejected the idea soon after obtaining it. Even with his fame, people talked about his odd choice of clothing. It was outlandish enough to wear a tunic of green, but at least the people of Hyrule were used to it- if he appeared dressed in blue or red, the people would talk. It wasn't like Link concerned himself with the rumors people made- he just wanted Malon to be as comfortable in public with him as possible.  
  
After a spell, Link decided that he had done all that was within his power and checked the time. It was 3:57 now- Malon would be waiting for him soon. He situated his hat vigilantly upon his neatly combed hair and made his way out to the gate, where his love would be waiting.  
  
He turned into the gap at the entrance of the ranch between the stable and the farmhouse. There, waiting anxiously, was Malon, wearing an unsullied, new gown under her lavender velvet shawl. Her scarlet hair was freshly washed and combed, obediently running down her front and backsides framing her sweet face. Her round, shining eyes seemed even brighter than before. She turned and caught sight of Link, her whole face breaking into a colossal grin. She laughed out, and then ran forward, wrapping her arms around the man, pressing up close to him. He smiled as he felt her body next to his. She smelled fresh as a daisy. He wondered how long it'd taken her to get ready.  
  
Shortly, she released him and they stood close, noses nearly touching. "Link, I don't know what came over me! Heehee, I'm sorry, but as soon as I saw you, I just had to hold you. I guess I'm pretty pathetic, huh?" She took his hand in her own and pressed her own deep within his palm.  
  
Link smiled with his eyes as he gazed down upon the wondrous woman before him. "Of course not. You're the most thoughtful, clear-headed person I know." He arched an eyebrow and grinned slyly. "Then again, I wouldn't have anyone less- to love." He gently kissed her forehead, and she sighed in content, closing her eyes. "So, are you ready to go?"  
  
The ranch girl rested her arms up on Link's broad shoulders and cocked her head in mockery. "Ready as ever!" she exclaimed with vigor. She then sang for Epona, and in five minutes the two were riding galloping on a straight course for Kakariko Village, where the festivities were just beginning.  
  
End Of Chapter VI 


	7. Chapter VII

Chapter VII  
  
With the grace and poise of a swan drifting mutely upon the glass- like surface of Lake Hylia, Epona slowed from her powerful galloping streak and halted at the base of the broad stone stairwell extending into the foothills of Death Mountain, and the exuberant village of Kakariko nestled within.  
  
"Never much liked climbing, did ya, girl?" Link grinned and ruffled the animal's mane from around Malon's shoulder. "Always loved to jump, though." Malon hummed in agreement and twisted to lightly kiss the man's neck. "She never would have learned to jump had you never taught her, Link."  
  
"Aw, I didn't teach her, she just happened to make the first and biggest leap of her life with me at the reins, that's all." Link shrugged.  
  
"Well, enough of that. Let's hurry up to the village, I can already hear the music!" Malon slid out of the saddle and stood waiting with a keen look whilst Link tied Epona to a nearby tree trunk. He turned to face her, and she immediately grabbed his hand.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
The couple practically scuttled up the steps, and upon reaching the top, strode up to the gates.  
  
Malon gasped. The two were nearly blown back with the immensity of the scene that lay before them. Everywhere, from the lowest shrub to the uppermost aeries of the lookout tower, there were decorations. Long, colorful streamers twisting every which way, draped from house to house, strung into the eaves of both trees and houses alike. Vibrant lanterns swayed in the gentle evening breeze, all glowing intensely in rich, earthy colors, signifying a celebration of autumn. Small trails of smoke curled up from a large bon fire being built up near the well, and everywhere, scattered between houses and clustered in a tight circle around the village square, diminutive, makeshift shops were erected. From a rooftop, festive music issued from all manner of percussion, harp, tambourine, or ocarina. As all of this occurred, citizens of all different age and race congregated from one shop to another, at times exchanging rupees for the scores of harvested produce set out on display, or participating in various games and contests, such as bobbing for deku nuts, or bombflower bowling. Others, mostly the young couples, came merely to experience such a jubilant event, cheer on contestants, or-  
  
Dance. There was a large, open plot of grass situated nearly directly below the roof from which the instrumentalists bellowed out their tune, and couples of any and all races of Hyrule spun, skipped, and weaved in almost perfect pitch harmony. Everywhere, there were old folks chattering robustly, adolescents laughing with friends merrily or dancing, and children frolicking in the leaves, yelling gaily to one another. It was the most euphoric, joyous scene that Link had ever witnessed.  
  
Malon wrapped her arms around Link's sides and rested her head delicately on his shoulder.  
"Are you glad you came?" She peeked up at him and winked, flashing pearly-white teeth in her usual high-spirited beam.  
"You bet." Link grinned back and tweaked the slender point of her Hyrulian ear with his nose. "Wouldn't have missed this for the world." The man looked around then, silently calculating. 'Where, when, how? There's so much to keep us busy- will I get my chance?" He shook his head, causing the ranch girl to do a double take.  
  
"What is it?" She questioned.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. Hey, let's go check out some of that produce- I hear there was a good harvest this year. Then we'll go dance, alright?" Link cleared his mind. 'Don't worry about the time. Your chance will come," he told himself.  
  
"If you say so." The woman's eyes held a trace of doubt a second longer, then she shook her own head softly. "Shall we, then?"  
  
"Milady." Link put on the dignified, false face of royalty, locked his arm with Malon's, and led her into the festival.  
**********  
  
The rest of the night proved to be quite an exciting experience for the two young lovers. They strayed to the booths first, checking out all sorts of various products and wares. They had their fortunes read by an ancient old Gerudo woman, who predicted that the couples' future, both near and far alike, would be riddled with unexpected yet pleasant surprises. This left Link overwhelmingly gratified, for predictions made by the ancient sorceresses that hailed from the deserts of the west were not to be underestimated or taken lightly. He was aware of and respected the rumors made regarding witchcraft and sorcery within the sand-engrained halls of Gerudo Fortress, for he had experienced much of it deep in the depths of the Spirit Temple while battling Ganondorf's twin mothers, the sorceress sisters Koume and Kotake. For the remainder of the evening he stayed in high spirits.  
  
Later, after the two had tired of the shops, they strode out into the ring of dancers and readied for the next song.  
  
"Malon- you know I'm no good at dancing." Link groaned.  
  
"Well you should be, with nimble feet like yours. I've seen you move, my love, and if you really put your heart into it, instead of your mind, I guarantee you'll surprise even yourself." She tugged his arm gently so that he faced her, and then took both his hands. He began to protest once more, but the petite, flowing notes of an Ocarina sounded on the air, and the song was immediately underway.  
  
Malon's eyes lit up. "Ah! It's "Twirl of the Fayrie!" I used to love this song. Hope you can keep up with me, fayrie boy, because this is a fast one! Come on!" Malon giggled and spun around rapidly, so that her hair was flung in a blurred loop of auburn. Then she began moving her hips, swaying to the beat as it augmented in speed and volume. Soon she was prancing about, twirling this way and that. People around the two caught notice and intuitively moved to form a clearing around them. Link stood awkwardly for a moment as all eyes focused on the appealing young farm girl from Lon Lon Ranch as she spun. Then, either from desperation or by warrior instinct, he joined her. Clumsily at first, but as he lost any sense of embarrassment or impulse, he began to reply on concentration less and less, and the rhythm of the music was his guide as he danced, fingers entwined with Malon's. The faces became a blur; just a backdrop for the apple of his eye- the woman he held in his arms. They danced straight through the end of "Twirl of the Fayrie" and into the next two, losing track of time or place, replying only on the music. Finally, the pace dropped, and the band shifted benevolently into a slow song.  
  
"This I can do." Link moved up to Malon so that they pressed up against each other, then he wrapped his strong arms around her slender waist. Her body was hot from the dancing, and her gown stuck to her with perspiration, but Link cared naught, for he was aware that he must have been sweating, too. They held each other close, lightly swaying to the droning beat. She talked lightly into his ear as they danced.  
  
"Link. do you remember when we first met?" Malon's eye's narrowed in commemoration.  
  
"How could I forget? Right there in the market- you had been waiting for your father to come back from the palace milk run. The first thing you did when you saw me was comment on my green clothes and pretty little fayrie." Link smiled, remembering.  
  
"Hmm, that's when I first called you fayrie boy. You were so cute back then, with you miniature sword and wooden shield; braving dangers that many grown men could never hope to live through. I envied you. I envied your ability to persevere, to never lose hope, and most important- to never forget what's important. I was just some silly ranch girl helping my father on a milk run, and there you were, in the midst of your epic journey, going out of your way to help me out. You've always been like that, always giving, never asking for anything in return. I love you for it Link, and I think that I always will." The woman laid her head down on Link's shoulder, breathing softly against his neck.  
  
Link, though he appeared calm and collected on the outside, was having some major conflict inside of his head. 'She said she loved me! Should I do it now? Wait, she's said it many times before. It's not really a big deal. But she sure took her time working up all that. Maybe she expects me to talk to her now, and then pop the question. Maybe if I don't do it now, I won't get another chance tonight. Maybe if I don't do it now, I'll never get another chance again.! No, that's silly. All the same- it must be done tonight. It must be done- NOW!'  
  
"Malon." He whispered to her ear.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Come with me for a second." It wasn't a question.  
  
"Okay.Link?" Malon questioned.  
  
"Just come." The two separated and Link took her hand. With the utmost vigil, he led her through the other dancers, then out into the square. She followed him up two flights of steps, moving in the direction of Death Mountain. They circled behind the closest building, reaching a ladder.  
  
"Up here." He gestured to the ladder, then followed her up. When they reached the roof, the ranch girl turned around.  
  
"Link, I don't underst-" she started, but the man put a gauntleted finger to her lips.  
  
"Shh. Trust in me. Now I want you to come over and and wrap your arms around my waist, and no matter what, don't let go. Okay?" Link peered at her in the half-light. This time she only nodded, doing what he asked.  
  
Once she was secure, Link felt around for his Hookshot. Upon finding it, he set it, and then pointed it up at a barely visible nook in the stonewall of the colossal windmill that loomed above the village. The red target spot appeared and Link toyed with it, moving it around inch by inch, depending only on the flickering glow of the lanterns below to find the mark. Finally, he spotted it. "Hold on," he warned.  
  
"WHOOSH!"  
  
"CLICK!"  
  
The hook found hit home. It jerked back, and the reflex shot the two through the air to land seconds later on the very ridge Link had aimed at.  
  
Malon's eyes where round in shock. "I hope you don't mind my asking, but what the hell was that!?"  
  
"Hookshot. I want to show you this place. Follow me." Link took the woman's hand, and she followed him shakily.  
  
She was well aware that they were inside of the windmill- she'd seen it as they shot through the sky- but she was still confused. 'Where in the windmill? A secret passage?' They climbed two last sets of stairs, and then reached a ledge. Link stepped aside.  
  
"What do you think?" He swept his hand out.  
They were very high up now, near the very top of the windmill, looking out from behind the large rotating wings that operated it. From this position, Malon could see all of the festival below her, and Hyrule field, and- though it was uncertain- she felt sure that if it had been mid- day she would've been able to see the ranch. It was an absolutely gorgeous sight.  
  
"Oh, Link." Malon gazed up into his strong eyes. They stood facing each other, hands held between them.  
  
It was now or never. 'Goddesses, help me,' Link prayed silently. 'Give me all the courage, wisdom, and power I can get.' He blinked, inhaled deeply, and then began.  
  
"Malon- ever since that very first day that I walked into the market, looking for all the land like a bedraggled, starved little nobody and saw you, I knew that you were special. I noticed this right from the start, of course, from your incredible, beautiful, wondrous hair, and how whenever you moved or laughed, it would bounce in the sunlight and just dazzle my eyes. But then I got to know you, your deep sensitivity and longing to be loved and held and touched by someone you can trust, and a personality to match your fiery hair. I'd never met anyone in my life like you, and that still holds true, after all this time. You've always been there for me, even in the hardest times of my quest. I could always come back to the Ranch for some milk and some inspiration. You were always there for me to fall back on.  
  
"I will admit though, that up until these past few months, I always firmly forced myself to believe that we were just best friends and helping hands, nothing more. I won't say that I always wanted it to be that way, but that's just how I figured it always was. But something funny happened last summer, around two weeks after I had first come to work for your dad on the ranch. He asked me about you. I'm sure you know about how he used to kid around with me all the time when we were young, asking me if I'd like to marry you and whatnot. But- I sensed that he was serious this time. So I thought it over, long and hard, and found all these buried feelings for you. And I acted on them, inspired by what you father told me. And wouldn't you know it- his assumptions were right! Malon, these past few months have been the best of my life, hands down. Everyday, I feel like I have a purpose, a reason for getting up and working every morning. We've made so many new memories in these last few months to keep along with all of our childhood ones. I feel complete, full, like before this I was always in lack of something. You've filled that space for me, Malon. Looking into you sweet, beautiful eyes, I really do feel like I could spend the rest of my life with you, start a family and grow old with you."  
  
Link steadied himself, then reached his trembling left hand into his right gauntlet, bringing the box out behind his back, preparing. All troubles and doubts had abandoned him now. No longer was there nervousness, or helplessness. He was nearly there. All that was left was the question.  
  
"Having said all that, I guess what I really have to say is." Link dropped slowly to one knee, and took Malon's open palm in his own. He had not noticed, but since the couple had arrived at the top of the windmill, the eastern horizon, and then gradually the whole sky, had been getting lighter and lighter, signifying that a new dawn was at hand. And as he placed the box on her hand with all the delicacy of a rose petal falling to land on a shimmering spider web, and flicked the lid open with his thumb, the very first aurora of sunlight had peeked over the horizon, and the sunburst spread her rays far and wide. As soon as the box was opened to reveal the prize within, a stray ray fell precisely on top of the Eye of Farore, and the light was shattered, magnified into millions of microscopic particles, painting the inner walls of the windmill ledge in green mosaic wonder. Link's eyes never once strayed from the woman's face, though, as he asked the most important question of his life.  
  
"Malon, will you marry me?"  
  
And for an instant, for a miniscule moment in time, there was an eternity of silence as the first moments of the new day came and went. The entire scene froze, no birds chirped, no people called. All that did not cease to live were Malon's round, cerulean eyes as they slowly moved from Link's face, to the ring, back to Link's face. The world stood on one agonizing foot, prepared to fall in any direction. And then, from nowhere-  
  
"Yes."  
  
At first Link failed to notice entirely that Malon had spoken at all, for it had been merely a whisper on the wind. And then, but the time the fact that she had answered had reached him at all, he could not even remember what she had said.  
  
"Uhm. What?" Link asked sheepishly.  
  
And then finally things came back. The birds were singing, cuckoos were crowing, and far below them, the village was beginning to awake from its deep slumber. And then Malon came alive.  
  
"Yes, YES! Of COURSE!" Malon laughed out loud, then leaped into Link's arms, causing them both to topple over. She laughed again gaily, and the sound was like bells. Then she tilted his head up and glanced at him. He spoke.  
  
"I love you, Malon. Always and forever I will. Don't forget that, alright?"  
  
"I won't, Link. I love you, too, fayrie boy. Malon leaned down and kissed him gently.  
  
"Well, then you've made me a happy man. You ready to go home and tell your dad so he can start arranging the wedding?"  
  
Malon put on a pout face. "Oh, do we have to go just yet?" She watched him carefully as she spoke.  
  
Link saw his reflection in her eyes and noticed that same look on her again, the one he had seen twice before. He knew, now. He knew what she was all about, but could not resist the urge to ask anyway.  
  
"Well, what did you have in mind?"  
  
"Oh, you'll see."  
**********  
  
Far away, back at the ranch, Talon was just stirring from his heavy sleep. He got up and dressed, then rubbed his eyes and went to Malon's room to wake her up. He got there and the bed was empty. He stood questioning for just a moment, then realization hit him, and he moved to his usual window, pondering. Finally, he turned to his cuckoos.  
  
"I figure they won't be back fer a while. but them weddin' bells can wait as long as my little Malon wants 'em to. Thatta boy, Link. Thatta boy."  
  
~~End Of CILG~~ 


End file.
